Secret Sarenda
by henchick
Summary: Sarenda Riddle is, at a glance, a normal young woman, but she has a shocking secret, and doesn't know it. Lord Voldemort is her father. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the stories and books. They belonged to their respective owners. I own only my character, Sarenda, and the plot of this fic.

**Summary:** Sarenda Riddle is, at a glance, a normal young woman, but she has a shocking secret, and doesn't know it. Lord Voldemort is her father. She is sent to infiltrate Hogwarts during Harry Potters fifth year but upon learning who her father really is, the plan quickly falls to peices and things take a dramatic turn in an unexpected direction.

**AN: **So, this is a fanfic that started just as a small idea, but a friend bugged me to write more, so I did. This is what was left at the end. This was written in the space of a week or so. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review telling me what you thought. :-)

**AN2:** This has very small chapters, so I've put all of them right here because it made sense.

**AN3:** Thanks to MissDanax for the summary. :-)

* * *

**Prologue **

Sarenda walked down the draughty corridor towards her doom.

She knocked on the door, which was shortly opened by a grimy house elf.

'You are expected, mistress', said the elf as she walked away, expecting to be followed.

Sarenda unwillingly fell in line with Sanpy's small steps; they arrived at another door flanked by black cloaked guards who glared at Sarenda suspiciously.

'You know who I am, just let me in.' she said scathingly to the largest guard. He stood his ground in front of the door until Sarenda punished him.

'_Crucio'_

The other guards watched their associate writhing on the floor with pain. They all stood aside, knowing he had been lucky. Sarenda walked through the door as if through a waterfall.

'_Who is it?' _called a hissing voice from across the room.

'_Me, Father, you summoned me.' _Said Sarenda in the same hissing tone as the man. She knew she would not be permitted to speak anything but parseltongue in her Fathers' presence.

'_I have a mission for you.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_I want you to infiltrate Hogwarts.'_

Sarenda stepped back slightly. She had never been allowed outside the castle, and was now being sent to a foreign school. She looked into those killer snake-like eyes and knew it would be suicide to say no to his order. She imagined she was as easily replaced in his non-existent heart as one of his Death Eaters. How very wrong she was.

**1 ~**** Hogwarts**

One Death Eater, Severus Snape, was employed to help her prepare. Sarenda wondered why. She knew about Hogwarts, she had read all her Fathers' books about it, and wondered why she was being sent to such a terrible place, full of 'good' people and run by that monster that even her Father feared, Albus Dumbledore.

The next few weeks were rushed with shopping, teaching, practise, and anything else needed to prepare Sarenda for her new school. Finally there were only days left until her interview, and it was time to choose a new surname. She argued about this. She had been born a Riddle, and wanted to stay that way.

'But you will be discovered!' Snape insisted.

'Why!' Sarenda would always scream.

'Do you even know the meaning of 'infiltrate''.

With that, Snape would stalk out. Finally she was ready.

'Grant. As grandmothers' name was Gaunt.' She fingered the locket around her neck.

'Perfect. It is now time to leave. Are you ready?' Sarenda nodded and shifted in brand new robes. She missed her dresses that made her feel like a dark princess, with all the strings and flounces. They left, Sarenda trying to be strong and not look back.

The trip from Albania was a short one. They apparated and arrived in a place called Hogsmeade in the blink of an eye.

'You must make your own way from here', said Severus, handing her some coins before apparating home, leaving Sarenda with her luggage on a rainy platform. Looking around her, she headed towards a building called 'ticket office'.

'Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Hogwarts?' she asked the guard inside. She was given instructions and followed them, arriving at large, wrought iron gates. She wasn't enjoying herself. It was cold and wet, and she, and her luggage, were all muddy from the dirt roads.

She tried opening the gates. They were locked.

'Alohomora!'

It didn't work, and Arianna was about to do something she'd never done before: cry and give up.

She was feeling disgusted with herself for being so weak, when the gates opened and a scruffy looking man walked out.

'What do you want – school hasn't started yet.' He demanded.

'I'm Sarenda Ri-Grant. Who are you?' she tried to keep her tone civil.

'Argus Filch. The caretaker of this establishment. And you didn't answer my question.' Sarenda was about to lose her temper when a large shadow appeared out of the gloom.

'Sarenda Grant?' the shadow asked. Sarenda nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

'Stand aside Filch. Miss Grant has come for an interview with the headmaster, which she's already late for.' Sarenda looked at the man, who was obviously part giant, and wondered who this inferior person was, to speak to her like that. She followed him anyway, as it was a choice between him and Filch. On the way, the giant chattered away. Sarenda discovered his name was Rubeus Hagrid, and that he was groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. They reached the impressive castle, and Hagrid pushed open the large double doors and led Sarenda around the castle, pointing out things on the way. Sarenda was amazed; not even her home was as grand as this! And the portraits! Her Father didn't trust portraits. He believed they spied on people. Only one was allowed. He had kidnapped a famous painter and there was a large portrait of him above the fireplace in his study. Sarenda often heard him talking to it. She and Hagrid reached a statue of a Griffon. The password was given and they ascended the staircase inside. Hagrid left her outside yet another door, so she knocked loudly, determined not to be intimidated by all this grandeur. The door swung open, and she stepped inside when bidden.

**2**** ~ Meeting Dumbledore**

It was a cosy room, at least compared to what Sarenda had imagined. There were fascinating looking instruments everywhere and it took her a minute to notice a man with long white hair and beard, sitting at a desk. When she did, she was startled. This couldn't be Albus Dumbledore.

'Miss Grant?' She jumped. She had been looking for horns and fangs. She looked at his hands. No claws either. She looked at his face and realised he was expecting an answer.

'That's me.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I hear you want to be a teacher.'

'Yes. I think you'll find some excellent references here.' She handed him a folder of names and comments threatened out of people.

'Where did you go to school?' Dumbledore asked after a quick flick through.

'I was home schooled by educated tutors.' This was true. She just left out what she had been educated in.

'What made you choose Hogwarts?'

The questioning continued along these lines, and Sarenda answered calmly, sometimes lying, sometimes not. Finally they got to the difficult part.

'What subject were you thinking of?'

'Care of Magical Creatures.' She tensed, her fingers never far from her wand. It would be dangerous to use the imperious curse, but she was prepared to.

'I trust Hagrid told you he was teaching that subject?'

'He did. He also told me he was groundskeeper, and i came all this way just for this job.' She was pleading with him now but she was desperate. She couldn't fail at this early stage.

'Why don't we call Hagrid in here and see if a compromise can be reached.' She could see he pitied her, and she couldn't stand it, but she nodded anyway. Hagrid was summoned, and walked in a few moments later. He had been waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

'You asked for me?'

'Yes, Hagrid, please take a seat.' Hagrid looked nervous, and Dumbledore explained the situation. Hagrid's face broke into a wide smile.

'Well, tha's jus' fine! I love ma classes; bu' could do with less of them.'

'You are suggesting that the classes be split between you?'

'Sure, an' she can have the bigger amoun'.'

'Well, that's settled then.'

**3 ~ Welcome**

Sarenda's head was spinning. How had that happened? How had everyone won? She was used to there being only one winner, and had expected it to be her! She still couldn't believe it and it had been a whole week since the event. There was still another week until the students began arriving, and Sarenda supposed she'd better start settling in and starting on lesson plans. No one at home had understood her choice of lesson. But Sarenda loved animals. It was the one subject she had been taught that she had any fun in. Except, of course, when there was a practical in cursing.

The teachers started arriving, mostly tanned and happy. Sarenda was introduced to professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, Sprout, and others whose names she soon forgot. There was also a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. None of the other professors seemed to want to get to know her, and Sarenda wondered why, until Umbridge started speaking to her.

Her spare time was spent with Hagrid. They had decided to teach classes along a common theme, and settled on Dangerous Creatures and what not to do with them. Hagrid would teach the first part and seemed especially excited.

Sarenda had managed to mostly get rid of her prejudice against the half giant, and was even beginning to grow quite fond of him.

Finally, it was the big day. The students would be arriving that night. Sarenda slept in, so she wouldn't look tired, and spent extra time cleaning non-existent dust from her pointed hat. She wondered what her Father would say if he could see her. There was a teacher arriving that day, and she wondered who it would be. She got a huge surprise when Severus Snape walked into the small dining room, in which the teachers ate before the students arrived. Snape must have seen the look of surprise on her face, as he sent a quick message into her mind.

'_Do not panic. Pretend not to know me.' _She obeyed, and was introduced. She was annoyed when she heard his name was the same. Why had she been forced to change hers?!

The students arrived that evening. They filled four huge tables and Sarenda took her place at the end of the high table. She saw students staring at her and professor Umbridge, who was wearing a horrible pink cardigan and had a bow in her hair. She wondered why they stared so much. They should be used to new teachers. After all, Sarenda had read that they were forced to welcome a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher every year.

New students were led in and sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw by the legendary sorting hat.

Dumbledore stood up, and the chattering students fell silent.

'We are pleased to welcome two new teachers this year.' He spoke clearly but quietly. 'Professor Sarenda Grant will be taking some of Professor Hagrids' classes, and Professor Dolores Umbridge will be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Each woman stood up as her name was read out. Umbridge stayed standing until Dumbledore noticed her. She then walked to the front of the stage and made a speech. It was a very long and boring speech, and had hidden meaning. Just like all the other sentences that came out of her mouth. Sarenda tried listening and taking mental notes, but her brain tuned out and her notes became scribbles. She sighed inaudibly. Her mission wasn't going well. She didn't know when she was meant to report, but couldn't think of what she would say when she finally had to. All she knew was that Dumbledore was a lot more caring than she had been brought up to believe.

While she was still debating what to say, Umbridge finished her speech and food appeared on the table. Sarenda filled her plate and worked through it slowly, slapping away professor Sprouts' hand whenever it came too close to her plate, hoping to set her peas free.

After pudding, the students went up to bed, but the teachers stayed behind for a glass of Firewhiskey. Sarenda saw Hagrid waving at three of the students. She asked about them while pretending to drink.

'Oh, tha's Ron, Hermione and Harry. You'll know all abou' Harry Potter, o' course.'

'No, sorry. Should i?'

'Really?' he looked incredulously at her.

'Seriously.' She told him and he quickly changed the subject. This got Sarenda interested. She would finally have something to investigate!

She headed upstairs with the rest of the staff. Everything was prepared for her lessons and she fell straight to sleep.

Red eyes had seen everything she had. They pulled out of her head and Voldemort smiled.

**4 ~**** The Daily Prophet**

Sarenda woke up with her alarm, a house elf she'd asked to shake her. She got dressed, taking extra care as she wanted to make a good impression. Sarenda dragged a brush through her air and went into the bathroom, before heading to breakfast. She had been gone a few seconds before running back into the room to put her shoes on. Finally she reached the great hall, where she received her timetable. She would be teaching after Hagrid, second lesson. She spent time on her breakfast, not used to so much 'happy food'.

She was halfway through her second bowl of fruit salad when the food disappeared. She sighed, watching the students file out of the great hall. What was she going to do for an hour? Then she noticed an abandoned newspaper. She'd never read one before, as only her Father had been allowed to. She picked it up and was fascinated. There was a sport called Quidditch mentioned, as well as fashions, advertisements, and puzzles.

She was especially interested in the 'Dear Aunt Poppy...' page, where people asked advice about all sorts of problems. Sarenda read about love, hate, laws, politics and dragons. Then she noticed the time. She would have to hurry if she was going to get there before her class!

**5~ First lesson; ****Skrewts!**

Sarenda made it there just in time. She was teaching Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's. She brought out a specimen to show the class and crouched on the floor, petting it.

'Hi, I'm Professor Ri-Grant, and this is Jason.'

'What _is_ it?!' one of the students said with disgust.

'A blast-ended Skrewt.' Answered Sarenda, as sparks erupted from its end and it shot forward.

'Who can tell me what this is?' she gestured to its end. There was silence until one girl ventured a guess.

'Stinger?'

'Well done! What's your name?'

'Jennifer'

'Five points to Ravenclaw, Jennifer!' Sarenda was happy to give points. She knew she shouldn't be, especially to a non-Slytherin, as she had been taught that Slytherin's were the only students that deserved them. She showed the class how to lasso the stinger and asked if anyone wanted to take Jason for a walk. A boy named Damian bravely accepted. The Skrewt shot off, dragging Damian after it. He came back minutes later with his hair on fire.

'Agumenti!'

Damian collapsed under a tree, his hair soaked, cursing the Skrewt.'

'Jason's fine.' Sarenda looked up after examining the Skrewt.

'Damian's not.' Laughed a Slytherin.

'Oh.' Sarenda looked stumped.

'Umm... do you think he needs the hospital wing?' she asked the class. They agreed, and Jennifer took him so Sarenda could put the Skrewts away and dismiss the class.

'Well done, guys, good lesson!' she wondered if she'd taught them anything about Skrewt safety. At least they'd stood back.

**6 ~ A Shock**

Sarenda knocked on the heavy door.

'Come in.'

'Professor, I need to talk to you.' Snape stood up, looking at the 6ft, ebony haired Riddle.

'Not here. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight.' He swept past her before she could ask what and where the Room was. She found out in a most surprising way.

Sarenda had an odd habit of talking to herself and disregarding house elves (she found them too creepy). She was in an otherwise deserted classroom, whispering to herself. '...Room of requirement. Where is the room....' when a house elf interrupted her.

'I can show you where it is. Please, would mistress follow Wergo.'

'Lead the way.' She was desperate now, as she REALLY needed to talk to Snape. Wergo led the way to the third floor and stood in a corridor.

'See that picture. That is trolls learning ballet. Walk past opposite wall three times, thinking hard about what you want the room to be. Wergo is happy to help.' With that speech, Wergo ran off, leaving Sarenda behind. She shrugged, hoped the elf was right, and went to teach her next class.

Midnight came. Sarenda, in her nightie and fluffy snake slippers, made her way to the corridor that housed the troll tapestry. She walked three times passed the opposite wall, thinking hard.

'_**Become the place I meet Severus Snape.' **_

It finally changed, showing a small door. Sarenda smiled and, vowing to look for a place like this in her home, stepped inside the room.

It was perfect. A small, comfortable lounge with soft sofa's and little tables covered with pink fairy cakes. There was even a roaring fire. Sarenda sat down and waited for Snape. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and he entered, looking around with wide eyes. He then spotted her, in the middle of eating a cake.

'Hi' she said with her mouth full.

'What did you wish to speak about?'

'How do I report back? And I also just wanted to speak openly about home with someone who knows who I am.'

'Fine.' He looked bored already but explained that her Father would find out anything she learned in his own way, and she had to be patient. He asked how her teaching was going, and she told him with great detail. He seemed surprised how passionate she was about it, but didn't say anything. Then he unwillingly brought up a new subject.

'You keep referring to 'home'. But you're going to have to stop...'

'Why?' Sarenda was confused.

'Because you can never go back.' Sarenda stared at him with wide hazel eyes; she screamed 'Liar!' at him and ran out. She cried herself to sleep that night and Voldemort was shocked. Hadn't he told her?

**7 ~ Harry Potter**

Sarenda's mind was a whirl. Everyone could see how distracted she was and wondered what had happened. Snape was the only one who knew, but hid his worry behind his usual sarcastic front. Eventually a students' face was badly burned and Sarenda was called in to see Dumbledore.

She felt the weight of panic on her shoulders as she headed up the spiral staircase. She knew she was going to be fired, and wondered where she would go. She probably wouldn't need to worry about that for too long, though. She had failed her mission and the price of that was death. Her body would probably never be found. Her - . her ramblings were cut short when she reached the door and went through.

'You asked to see me, Sir?'

'Yes. We need to discuss your recent attitude.'

'I understand Sir. I'll go pack.' She stifled a tear.

'Did I say fired? Or did I say discuss?'

'Discuss…' Sarenda mumbled and a sliver of hope threatened to engulf her.

'Yes. Now, are you ready to tell me your problem?' Sarenda just sat there, struck dumb with terror. She would be killed if she told! 'I see. I think you need a small break from teaching.' She looked into those twinkling blue eyes and saw only threat.

'No! Please, Sir, I'll get over it! It's nothing! Please...' she trailed off.

'Ok. One more chance - and no more dangerous creatures. They don't seem to agree with you.' He smiled, and Sarenda managed to smile back with tears in her eyes.

Sarenda taught a third year class about Bowtruckles, which went so well that a few of the students went up to her at the end to tell her how much they had enjoyed the lesson. Sarenda was pleased with how well she was doing, and Umbridge chose this time to become High Inquisitor and began investigating classes.

Sarenda had all but forgotten her mission until she heard about Harry Potter causing a stir in Umbridge's class. Who was this mysterious boy? And why did she feel so drawn to him? She thought about who she could ask without feeling stupid. She settled on McGonagall, as they had become sort-of friends. She asked to speak to the professor, and they went to her office. They were drinking Irish coffee and eating ginger lizards when Sarenda brought up the subject of Potter.

'Harry Potter? You mean you don't know?'

'Know what?' McGonagall told Sarenda the story, but Sarenda still had blanks.

'But who's Voldemort?'

'You seriously don't know?' Sarenda admitted so.

'Well, Harry's met him four times, so he'd be the one to ask. If you can catch him out of detention!' they laughed and nattered about anything until McGonagall had to rush off to class.

'Don't want dear Dolores telling me off!' said McGonagall sarcastically.

Sarenda stood up slowly, thinking. She really would have to ask Harry about Voldemort. Now she'd heard about the evil wizard she had to know everything. What did he look like? How did he get his name? She shook her head and walked to class.

**8 ~ Voldemort **

Sarenda was teaching fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, but this lesson was different. She was determined to ask Harry about Voldemort.

She was teaching the class about unicorns with Umbridge watching. She had a gorgeous mother and baby with her, and was having a hard time getting the girls to listen. She handed everyone a sugar lump and told them to form a line. Her dark hair fell into her eyes and she flicked it out of the way. As she did so she caught Harry's eye. He must have seen something there because he suddenly clutched his scar and screamed in pain. This frightened the unicorns, and they turned and ran back into the forest. The students formed a circle, with a twitching Harry in the centre. Sarenda reached him at the same time as Ron and Hermione, but left them to take him to the Hospital wing. She dismissed the class and turned around to find Umbridge still standing there.

'Yes?' she just wanted to go and lie down with her hot water bottle, tea and some chocolate.

'How would you describe what just happened?' asked Umbridge meanly.

'I'd say Potter was ill and his friends helped him to the hospital wing.' Sarenda kept her voice calm as she began collecting fallen sugar lumps. She vowed that she would visit Harry as soon as she could. After being ignored, Umbridge walked off to teach.

As soon as she could; turned out to be the next day. She walked, taking some enchanted flowers with her. She did feel responsible for his pain, although she wasn't quite sure why.

He was sitting up when she walked in, and seemed slightly frightened of her.

'What do you want?' he asked, almost meanly.

'To see how you are', she hesitated, and Harry could tell she wanted to say more.

'Spit it out, then.'

'Tell me about Voldemort.' He asked why, and she told him she had heard the name and heard Harry was the one to ask. He obliged her, and the description seemed more and more familiar. Finally she asked the big question.

'What does he look like?' Harry told her. She was in the right place to faint.

**9**** ~ Revision**

Sarenda woke up with Harry staring at her. She didn't know what to say, so rolled away from him. Her Father was Voldemort, the darkest and most feared wizard ever. She didn't know what to do! She no longer felt 'bad'. She had taught students, and they in turn had taught her about innocence, and friendship, and laughter. She now knew she had been brought up to be evil, and, even worse, had enjoyed it. How could that man be her Father? Oh, he was so going to kill her.

She couldn't pretend to be asleep forever (her leg was going dead), so she sat up and stared back at Harry. She was the first to break the silence.

'What?'

'Why did you faint?'

'It was hot in here. Thanks for the info.' She got out of bed.

Madame Pomfrey saw this and ran out of her office.

'Stop right there. Get back into bed; you hit your head and I'm not letting you out of here yet.' Sarenda was going to keep walking, but Poppy's spell meant that she ended up back in bed.

'Mr Potter, you may leave.' Harry stuck his tongue out at the invalid as he left. She retaliated and they smirked at each other.

During the next week, Poppy ran every single test to check for brain damage. Sarenda realised that Dumbledore probably wanted her out of the stressful task of teaching for a while. At first she fought it, until she was used to it. And then she was just bored.

When she was finally given her freedom, it was time to revise with her students. The amount of practical lessons decreased and they went over what they had already learnt, with diagrams and exam games. She wanted her students to be able to relax while still learning, and chose not to pressure them too much. She was avoiding Snape, as he must have known about her father. He had realised something was up, and was trying to corner her at every opportunity, but since he was afraid to speak in public, he was easy to avoid. Voldemort saw all that was happening and was confused.

**10**** ~ Exams**

In due time, it was the start of the exams. Sarenda hoped her fifth years were ready for their O., but was sure they would be. To help, she held extra revision sessions, for those that wanted them, and let them come to her with problems. She had a few teary students coming to her, and her revision classes were usually full, but she didn't mind, she was trying in her own small way to go against her Fathers' evilness.

The exams went on for one week. It went without a hitch until the final exam, which was fifth year History of Magic. Sarenda heard rumours about a student leaving before it was finished, and she went to Minerva for the whole story. Harry Potter had fallen from his seat, holding his scar, and had been sent to the Hospital wing. She went to find him, but he had never turned up. Poppy was also worried. When Sarenda heard that Umbridge had caught students sneaking around her office, she wondered if Harry was one of them, so she cast a disillusionment spell on herself and snuck into Umbridge's office.

The crowd inside glanced at the creaking door, but must have put it down to the wind as Umbridge just went over and closed it. Inside the office were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all being held by Slytherin's from Umbridge's police force 'the Inquisitorial Squad'. Umbridge was pointing her wand at Harry, who was covered in soot from the fire. She was accusing him of knowing where Dumbledore was – he had disappeared when Umbridge tried to arrest him. Sarenda was fascinated, until Umbridge threatened Harry with the Cruciatus curse. She raised her wand and was hit herself.

'_Crucio'_

She writhed in pain. Sarenda had remembered all the times she had been 'punished' by her Fathers' wand, or at the wand of one of his Death Eaters. She then remembered that she wasn't her Father, and how terrible he was. Her heart went out of it, and the spell stopped. She stunned the High Inquisitor instead. Sarenda saw confused faces that turned to shock as she removed the disillusionment charm.

'P-Professor Grant?' asked Hermione.

'Yes' was her simple answer. Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but Harry interrupted her.

'We've got to go! Now!' Sarenda stopped him to ask what was going on. They told her that Harry's Godfather, Serious Black, was being tortured by Voldemort in a secret room in the Ministry of Magic.

'Well, what are we waiting for then!' Sarenda cried, hardly able to believe what she wanted to help them do. 'Does anyone actually know where to go? Or how to get there?' she asked the stunned students.

**11**** ~ Prophesies**

They decided to go by Thestral, who both Hagrid and Sarenda had taught classes about. Sarenda could see them, what with the amount of people her Father had killed in front of her. They climbed on, Luna, Harry, Neville, and Sarenda helping the others. They all held on tightly, and Harry, who was the most determined, led the way. Sarenda knew she should be afraid; she always had been when facing her Father. But this time she was feeling something new... bravery. She also loved flying. The feeling of being weightless but safe, the unusualness of it...

'There is nothing like it' she thought, as she kissed her Thestral's neck.

They touched down lightly in a dark alleyway in the middle of London. Harry hurried them to a phone box and Ron dialled the numbers that Harry recited to him. The phone box spoke to them; Harry identified them all and their reason for being there. Sarenda was handed a badge saying:

_Sarenda Grant – Rescue Mission_

She put it on, figuring it was a way to show that she'd changed. They went down, exiting at the Atrium, which was a huge room with fireplaces down both sides, stars on the ceiling, and a huge golden fountain in the centre. There was also an unmanned desk at the end. They headed towards a lift, as Harry said that they needed to head down. They did so, and exited when the lift spoke.

'_Department Of Mysteries'_

There was silence from the entire group. This was it. Harry led the way down a corridor until they reached a door. They all looked at each other, and Harry pushed it open. They had their wands ready, but put them down as they saw the room that lay beyond. It was dark and filled with doors.

'Which do we try?' Ginny was first to pose the question.

'Well, in my dream, i always go straight through.' Harry suggested. Sarenda asked about the dreams and was told about Harry's 'visions'. Harry paused with his hand on the handle of a door and asked Neville to close the open door behind them. He obliged, which was a bad idea, as the doors span. Harry shrugged, pretending it wasn't a bother, and reached out once again to the handle in front of him. It led into a room with a tank of brains in it.

'Wrong room?' said a creeped-out Ron.

'Definitely' agreed Harry. They stepped back into the door room, and, before Luna closed the door, Hermione made a cross on it with her wand. Now when the doors span, there was red as well as black. They tried three more doors. One was locked, one had a shadowy curtain in an arch, and the final one was right. It contained Time. There was a bird in an hourglass that was born, grew old, and died, before repeating the process. They headed through a door at the end of the room, and found themselves in a room filled with shelves and shelves of things that looked like crystal balls. Each was labelled with a name.

'This way, Harry called, and they all followed, filled with terror about what they would find. Harry stopped so suddenly that they all craned their necks to look past him.

'He was meant to be here!' Harry yelled. 'I saw him!'

Sarenda realised that there was nothing there. And then she noticed something that was. One of the crystal balls held her name. _Sarenda Riddle and Harry Potter and the Dark Lord._ She was going to call attention to it when she noticed Harry already held one in his hand.

A voice she recognised came out of the gloom that surrounded them. She quickly pocketed the ball that held her name. She tried to hide at the back of the group of students, standing right behind Ron, who was the same height as her. She was so concerned about not being seen that she completely missed the conversation between Harry and her Fathers' Death Eaters. She only payed attention when she was grabbed by Ginny and told to smash shelves on Harry's command. The command came soon after.

'Now!'

'Reducto!' screamed seven voices as one. Crystal balls smashed all around them and they ran blindly in every direction. Sarenda felt sorry for the crystal balls. She didn't know what they were, but they had peoples' names underneath, so they must be precious. Sarenda ended up running with Harry; he grabbed her arm and pulled her through a door. It was a room filled with desks, and as they looked around for a good one to hide under, they startled Neville and Hermione.

'We've got to find the others – did you see them?' Hermione asked. There wasn't time for more than a quick head shake as they heard footsteps outside. Harry and Sarenda dived under different desks. The Death Eater that entered the room started looking under desks, and was rewarded by being hit with four stunning spells at once. He fell loudly.

'Someone definitely heard that – come on!' yelled Sarenda, leading the way to a different door. They heard someone entering the room just as they reached the second door. They were back in the spinning door room, and were soon joined by Luna dragging Ginny and Ron. Ginny had hurt her ankle, and Ron seemed dazed. There was no time for greetings as one of the doors began opening. They all piled into a different room, closing the door and sealing it before the other room was invaded by cloaked Death Eaters.

They were back in the brain room.

Ron found the tank hilarious, and summoned a brain. It hit him, and, before anyone could react, tentacle things were wrapping around Ron's arms and torso. His screams were deafening and brought Death Eaters running. Sarenda levitated the brain back to its tank, being as careful as possible. Hearing the doors to the room rattling, they had to leave a twitching Ron and go back to the door room. There were still Death Eaters there and they ran straight into them. The teenagers and their teacher were pushed into yet another room. It was the one with the shadowy curtain. Lucius Malfoy was sanding in the centre of the room, watching the captives closely. Sarenda tried to hide her face with her hair.

'The prophesy, Potter.' Malfoy was only interested in Harry. Suddenly a shot of red light hit the Death Eaters' back, and he fell, stunned by an invisible force. Sarenda felt like kissing these people who were lifting disillusionment charms. She didn't recognise them, although the others did. It suddenly became an all-out fight. Sarenda tried sneaking out of the room, but there was a Death Eater keeping guard. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't use her wand, and dragged her back into the room.

'Everyone!' he yelled. Everyone stopped to look.

'Look who I found.' Malfoy, who had come round, walked over and, to all the good guys' surprise, bowed.

'Miss Riddle.' The other Death Eaters bowed and everyone else looked confused.

'May I introduce your downfall, the best witch of the age, Lord Voldemort's daughter, Sarenda Riddle.' Sarenda hung her head in shame at Malfoy's introduction, then remembered herself and stunned him. This seemed to bring Bellatrix Lestrange back to life and she struck a shaggy man in the chest with a killing curse. No-one could turn away as the man fell into the archway, but not out the other side.

'Sirius!' screamed Harry in anguish. Sarenda realised that this was the man they had come to save. They hadn't done a very good job, though.

Lestrange ran from the room, laughing manically. Harry tried to run to his Godfather, but was held back. He chose instead to run after is murderer. Sarenda followed, knowing the terrible things Lestrange could do if she wanted. She found Harry behind the golden fountain, while Bellatrix shot curses at him. She watched as the statues came to life. They defended Harry as Voldemort... Her Father arrived. Soon Dumbledore appeared and the two great wizards began to duel. She saw Bellatrix about to curse Dumbledore, so she stunned Bellatrix. This got both wizards' attention.

'Hi.' She said, not sure who to be more afraid of.

'_Daughter, why don't you murder Dumbledore for me, you seem to have been softened by being undercover so long' _Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue at her. He had been surprised, but was using it to his advantage.

'No, Father, I shall not be like you.' She answered in English.

'Very well then.' He said dangerously, and raised his wand. Just as the jet of green light reached her, a golden centaur from the fountain stepped up and took the whole blast. Sarenda was surprised Dumbledore had saved her. She'd grown up in a world where you didn't forgive. Voldemort was becoming desperate and entered Harry's consciousness, asking Dumbledore to kill the boy. Sarenda was screaming encouragement to Harry, but wasn't sure he could hear her. However he did it, Voldemort reappeared, visibly shaken. At that moment, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, appeared so Voldemort and Bellatrix scampered quickly. But not before they were seen.

**12**** ~ Secrets Revealed**

Dumbledore sent Harry and Sarenda back to the school by portkey. They landed in his office and Harry started rattling the door handle and, when he couldn't get out, started throwing Dumbledore's things around. Sarenda just sat in the corner of the room, feeling responsible.

'This is all your fault!' he screamed at her.

'Yes, it is. I shouldn't have given her the opportunity. I know it's not enough, but I am very, very sorry.' He stared at her in disbelief.

'But you're Voldemort's daughter!'

'Yes.' She answered. Harry was about to ask more when Dumbledore appeared and took charge.

'That's that sorted. Now, you two.' He seemed to consider them.

'Harry, I know your prophesy was smashed, but it happens that I have a copy and –' he stopped, staring at Sarenda.

'What's that in your hand?'

'Oh, this, umm... it was near Harry's crystal ball thing, and it had my name on it, and Fathers' and Harry's. What is it?' the boys stared at her.

'That's a Prophecy.' said Dumbledore, hoarsely; he held his hand out, and Sarenda handed him the prophecy.

'Do you mind?' he asked, Sarenda shrugged, not sure what he was going to do with it. He saw this and said:

'We shall listen.' With that, he tapped it with his wand. A woman's voice sounded from the glowing ball.

_Daughter of Darkness,_

_But true Daughter of light,_

_Will be adored and yet feared_

_Until finding the boy who lived,_

_As she and he lose family,_

_They will find each other._

_Brother and Sister,_

_One stolen by Darkness,_

_The other hounded by it_

_Children of Lily and James_

_Together they shall defeat the Great Evil_

_That separated them._

There was silence after this. Even Dumbledore looked shocked. Now he knew, he could see the similarities. Both had the same features and James's hair. Harry had Lily's eyes, and Sarenda had James'. Both children (for even though Sarenda was twenty, she was still a child) stared at Dumbledore with wide, questioning eyes. They knew he knew. He sighed and sat in the armchair behind his desk.

'I will tell you what I know. The Potters' had a daughter five years before you, Harry. They didn't even have time to name her. Voldemort's followers entered the hospital and stole her away under cover of darkness. James had captured Voldemort's favourite Death Eater, who ended up in Azkaban, and he was out for revenge. No one predicted he would do such a thing, though. He usually just preferred to deal with the person who had angered him. We thought, with reason, that he had killed the baby, but, from information extracted from recently captured Death Eaters, we have learnt that he was planning to use Sarenda against Harry.'

He stopped, looking tired, and Harry and Sarenda stared at one another, lost for words. They both had tears running down their cheeks and encased each other in a hug full of love, comfort, and expectation. They had felt completely alone, and now had each other. They headed out of Dumbledore's office, hand-in-hand, the way small children walk, and knew that they could do anything, even take on Voldemort, now that they weren't alone.

**Epilogue**

They were on the train at the end of the school year. Ron's brain injuries (in both senses of the word!) were healed, and Sarenda Potter was finally having a childhood. She had been given the rest of the year off teaching, and had hung around the grounds with Harry and his friends, who had forgiven her after finding out the whole story. They had spent their time together between the Hospital wing, visiting Ron, and Hagrid's hut. Harry and Sarenda spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other. It had been an idyllic couple of weeks, and now it was ending.

As the train rolled into Kings Cross, Sarenda grabbed Harry's sleeve and whispered, '_do you think they'll like me?' _Harry simply laughed and they passed through the barrier into the Muggle world. They said their goodbyes to the Weasleys and Hermione, and Harry turned to his relatives.

'Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my sister, Sarenda Potter. She's going to be staying with us from now on.'

Their dumbstruck faces were enough to show that the siblings were going to have a great summer.


End file.
